Users can participate in various different types of online sessions, such as webinars, massive open online courses (MOOCs), social learning sessions, and so forth. Various different information can be provided to users via these different types of online sessions. Unfortunately, situations can arise in which users become distracted during an online session due to lack of interest, other programs running on the user's computing device, and so forth. This can result in users not obtaining the information being made available during the online session, which can be detrimental to both the users and the provider of the online session.